Tangled
by wannabewriter07
Summary: One night leads to unexpected consequences for Morgan and Greg. Morganders.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me last night. My mind tends to wander when I'm bored. This is set after the Rubbery Homicide episode where Greg and Morgan go out for a drink. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

"No. This can not be happening." Morgan's hushed voice echoed against the small bathroom walls. She stared down at the pregnancy test on the sink's counter. She closed her eyes, praying she would discover it was just her mind playing tricks on her when she opened them again. They weren't. There it was, just as it had been a few minutes earlier, in clear bright black letters: pregnant.

She groaned as she sank to the floor, the cabinet doors bristling against her back on her descent. Her mind reeled. How did this happen? But that she already knew …

 **Two months earlier….**

"Thanks for taking me out," she said as the bartender set the tall frothy glass in front of her. "You have no idea how much I needed this." She raised the glass to her lips, the foam tickling her nostrils as she drank.

Greg shot her a small half smile. "Sure, any time." She watched him, noticing he still hadn't touched his drink and that his focus seemed meandering, moving from the table to the window beside them.

"Greg, what's wrong? Are you still thinking about the case and what that guy said?" She smiled as his gaze shifted to her. "I told you already; you are more than just what others think they see. Don't let it get to you. Besides, your beer is getting warm and will be stolen by me if you don't watch it." A playful gleam danced in her eyes as she reached out and patted his hand. "Come on, cheer up." She took another swig.

"Yeah, it's not just that though," he answered leaning in as he pick up his beer. "You know how I said my job doesn't define me? Well now that I've been thinking about it, it kind of has lately.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is the first time I've been out doing something that wasn't work related in months. I haven't been on a trip in probably a year and I can't even remember the last date I had." He sighed and downed his beer. "It's depressing to think about. I might need a few more of these just to make me forget how pathetic my social life has become." He signaled to the bartender for another round.

Morgan studied him, a concerned expression crossing her face. She had been thrilled when Greg had asked her out for a beer, but she was hoping for a night out with the upbeat flirty guy she was used to, who had become quite endearing to her, not this sad mopey man before her.

"Greg, you are anything but pathetic. Other people we work with I might be not able to say that about and keep a straight face, but not you. Greg, you have accomplished more than I probably ever hope to. I mean you've written a book, traveled to Europe, and have more hobbies than I can count. Hell, you're even psychic." This brought out a laugh from him. "You're just going through a low point right now," she continued. "You'll get through it."

"I guess you have a valid argument there, Brody." He picked up his fresh beer. "Sorry, enough about me and my problems. What's going on with you?"

"My dad's getting married again. Wife number four," she said.

"Really?"

"Yep." She took a sip glancing out the window. "Is it sad that he's getting married before me…again?"

"No. Not at all. You've got plenty of time. Besides, the longer you wait the smaller the chance of there being a husband number two." He caught her eye. "So… are you seeing anyone?"

She smiled shyly and shook her head. "No. I did try one of those blind dating apps a couple of months ago, but I think it just solidified the fact that there are no guys in Vegas for me."

Greg stared at her, watching her brush her hair behind an ear. "I do miss sex though," she continued meeting his gaze. He took a big gulp of his beer, digesting what she just said. She shrugged and laughed, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that followed her last comment. "Sorry, that must have been the alcohol talking."

"You know, sex might be just what I need to pull me out of my slump." He smirked as she stared at him now, wide eyed. "If you're offering, that is." He winked and gave a small chuckle.

"Okay," she said cutting off his laughter abruptly.

"What?" he said stunned. "Are you serious?" She arched an eyebrow and smiled as she sipped on her beer. "Don't tease me, Morgan."

"Who's teasing?" she said. She ran her finger over the condensation on the side of her glass, not looking at Greg. "It could just be a one night thing. We don't have to make a big deal out of it or question how it will affect our relationship if we go into it knowing it's only one night. Tomorrow we can just pretend it never happened." She looked up from her drink to gauge his reaction.

Greg nodded, unable to hide his enthusiasm at her suggestion."So your place or mine?"

* * *

Greg was in the break room talking to Sara and Hodges. Their laughter floated out into the hall as Morgan watched from a distance, contemplating how she was going to tell him. They had done a good job of tiptoeing around the events of that night, never once mentioning it. But despite the promise that nothing would change between them, she couldn't help but notice how his eyes lingered a little more on her now or how her heart sped up a beat whenever she was in his presence. She thought about suggesting that maybe they should try to start up a casual dating relationship just to see where it went, but now…well this was much more than asking for a romantic dinner. This was going to change both of their lives, and she had no idea how he would take it.

"Hey guys," she said causally as she entered. "What's going on?"

"Greg was just telling us about this horrible date he went on last night," Hodges said. Morgan stared at Greg, surprise written on her face.

"Really? You met someone?" She hoped he couldn't hear the hurt in her voice.

"A friend needed someone to go out with his wife's co-worker for some charity event, so I volunteered. I deeply regret it now." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"She hasn't stopped calling him all day," Sara told her, smirking. She turned her attention to Greg. "You do attract some crazies."

"Like that serial killer…what was her name?" Hodge snapped his fingers trying to remember.

"Ellen?" Sara helped, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Okay, no more talk about my love life. What's going on with you, Morgan?" Greg looked at her now, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Actually, can I talk you in the hall for a few minutes?" she asked him, avoiding everyone else's quizzical stares.

Greg's smile vanished as he nodded, getting up. Awkwardly, they walked out into the hall together.

"Morgan, look-" he started.

"Greg, I have-" she cut him off but was interrupted herself by Russell.

"Oh good, you're both here," he said walking up to them. "I have a case for you. Double homicide. Here's the address." He handed Morgan a piece of paper. "Better hurry. I think David's already there waiting on you."

Russell walked past them into the break room to talk to Sara. Greg and Morgan exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Well, guess we better get going," Morgan said.

"Didn't you want to talk about something?" Greg asked as she begin to walk away. She briefly closed her eyes and then turned to face him.

"It can wait," she said, plastering on a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

 **Two months earlier…**

They laid tangled in her sheets, his arms wrapped around her naked body, basking in the afterglow of what had just occurred. She could feel his smile growing as his lips met hers again, his soft sweet kisses sending goosebumps all over her.

"God, you smell great. What is that?" He kissed down her neck taking in her scent.

"Probably sweat," she replied, enjoying his touch.

"Well you should bottle it and sell it, because it's fantastic."

Morgan laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." She ran her fingers down his bare chest. "This is nice. Thank you. I forgot how much I missed this."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Brody. I'm going rock your world tomorrow morning," Greg brushed the hair from her face which was no longer smiling.

"It was just one night, Greg. Remember? That's all this can be. Otherwise, well, things could get complicated." She looked into his dark brown eyes, watching them harden at her words. "That's what we agreed to," she whispered. Greg nodded and moved away, laying flat on his back.

"At least it was one hell of a night," he said finally after several minutes of silence. He reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and forced a smile."I should probably go." Morgan nodded, reluctantly agreeing. He got up and dressed, leaving Morgan alone in the bed, shivering from his missing warmth.

* * *

The drive had been unusually quiet. He looked over at her as she stared out the passenger window.

"Is everything okay, Morgan? You been acting kind of strange today," he said, shifting his gaze back to the road.

"Mmm…I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Morgan emerged out of her trance.

"Morgan, what's going on?" He glanced back over at her when she didn't respond.

Her face was becoming very pale."Greg, can you pull over? Please?" she asked, urgency in her voice.

"Sure, just give me a minute," he said pulling off to the side of the road. She opened the car door the moment he parked and vomited onto the grass next to the sidewalk.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Greg was now alarmed. He didn't realize she was sick.

She wiped her face and closed the door. "I'm fine," she stated calmly.

"You don't look fine. Let me call someone to take over so you can go home and rest." He was worried about her, but the color was returning to her face, so maybe she was all right after all.

Morgan smiled at him. "It's nothing. Let's go." He put the car in gear and they continued to their destination.

* * *

David was already there, marking notes on his clipboard as he stood over the deceased, waiting.

"Hey, sorry we're late. What can you tell us?" Greg asked walking over. Morgan hung back a bit, the smell of decomposition washing over her. It was so overpowering she didn't hear a thing David was saying.

"Morgan, are you okay? You don't look so good," David said, concerned. She shook her head and reach into her kit for a trash bag as she ran off to a nearby tree. Both Greg and David stood motionless, listening to the retching sounds coming from Morgan's direction as she threw up in the bag.

Greg walked over to her as she started back in their direction. "Okay, that wasn't nothing, Morgan. I'm calling someone to cover. You need to go home and rest. You are obviously sick." He took out his phone preparing to dial.

"I'm not sick, Greg."

"Morgan, stop it. You are." Greg held the phone up to his ear.

"Greg, I'm not sick." She pulled the phone away from him and ended the call.

"Morgan, you don't throw up like that if you're not sick," he said stealing the phone back. Morgan took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Greg and David both stopped what they were doing, frozen in place, staring at her.

Greg licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He did the calculations in his head, letting out a rush of air as the reality of the math hit him. He leaned in and whispered. "Is it mine?" Morgan nodded, searching his eyes for some clue as to what he was thinking. Greg sucked in a sharp breath and stumbled back, hitting David accidentally. "Sorry," he mumbled as he turned away and headed for the Denali.

Morgan looked sheepishly away from David's stare and ran after Greg. "Wait!" she called as she approached him, lightly touching his arm. He flinched at the gesture. "Greg, I'm so sorry. I just found out this morning. This is not how I wanted to tell you."

"I thought we were careful. I thought you were on the pill." He glared at her, softening when he saw the tears in her eyes. "God, Morgan, I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug as she cried on his shoulder. David awkwardly watched them from a distance, fidgeting with his clipboard when Greg caught him staring. Greg sighed, rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure it out." Morgan pulled back from him and wiped her eyes.

"Can we talk about this later?" she whispered, motioning to David who was doing a terrible job of pretending not to listen. Greg nodded and they went back to work. They all avoided the subject on everyone's mind as they processed the scene.

* * *

Greg walked into his apartment and fell onto his couch, absorbing the events of the day. He was going to be a dad. Was he even ready for that? He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back against the cushions and closing his eyes. A knock at the door broke his train of thought. Morgan was early. Before the end of their shift, they agreed to talk about their situation, Greg inviting her over to his place for the discussion.

He got up and made his way to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to find it was not Morgan on the other side.

"Hi Greg," said the petite brunette Greg had taken out just the night before.

"Christine! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You left your credit card in my car. I tried calling but couldn't get a hold of you, so I asked Cindy for your address. I wanted to make sure it was in safe hands." She smiled brightly at him. "Can I come in?" She pushed past him into the apartment before he could speak.

"Look, Christine, now is really not a good time," Greg tried politely to get her to leave.

"Greg, I had such great time last night." She leaned in and kissed him, startling him.

"Am I interrupting?" The sound of Morgan's voice caused Greg to shove Christine off of him.

"Morgan! This is not-" Greg started but Christine jumped in.

"Hi, I'm Greg's girlfriend. Who are you?" she said, surveying Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews! I love reading them, but am terrible about responding. You guys rock by the way. Thanks for reading!**

Greg stared in bewilderment at this strange woman claiming to be his girlfriend. He was at a loss for words, struck silent by the insanity of the situation. Although, he could think of a few choice phrases for his friend Scott, who had unleashed this psycho on him. Morgan, however, was quicker to respond.

"I'm Morgan,"she glanced over at Greg and then back to the brunette. "Greg and I work together." She gave a tentative smile, unsure of what she was witnessing. Greg had a girlfriend? Great, she thought, as if things weren't complicated enough already. She could feel her eyes beginning to brim with tears. She blinked them back. These new hormones were really working a number on her. She turned to leave, afraid of crying in front of Greg and this complete stranger who, from the icy glare she was sending Morgan's way, would probably not be very sympathetic. Especially if she knew why Morgan was upset.

"Maybe I should just leave," Morgan said.

"Maybe you should." Christine folded her arms across her chest. Morgan nodded before racing back down the stairs to her car.

Greg snapped out of his daze. "What?! No! Morgan, wait!" He pushed aside Christine as he chased after Morgan, but he was too late. He watched her car peel out of the parking lot.

"Greg?" He heard Christine behind him. He whipped around to face her, gritting his teeth.

"Get this straight. We are not dating. We went on one date. You know, one as in singular, as in it will never happen again. You are not my girlfriend, nor will you ever be. Now if you will excuse me, I have someone I need to talk to." He walked away from her as she screamed obscenities at him, outraged.

* * *

He pounded on Morgan's apartment door. She wasn't answering his calls or texts. "Morgan, open up. I know you're there." He paused, waiting. "Please, Morgan. I can explain everything." The door creaked open. Her eyes were red-rimmed. Something inside him broke at the sight of her sadness, knowing he was the cause if it.

"Greg, I'm not mad at you. You deserve to be happy and have someone, even if she is a raging bitch. Sorry, hormones talking," she sniffled. "What I mean to say is I don't want you to feel obligated to me just because I'm pregnant. We didn't plan this. You can be as involved as you want to or not" She stepped away from the door and he followed her in.

"Morgan, that's bullshit and you know it." She turned to him, surprised. "You are not doing this alone," he continued."That's my kid too. And you are mad and have every reason to be. If I caught you kissing some guy while you were carrying my child, I'd probably lose it too. She's not my girlfriend, by the way. She was the crazy girl I took to that charity thing last night, and she kissed me. I don't have anything going on with her. I swear. In fact, I told her off."

Morgan laughed, relieved. "Thank God! I couldn't imagine having to put up with her attitude throughout this whole ordeal. And thank you for being here. I'd be lying if I said the thought of raising this kid by myself didn't terrify me." She looked into his eyes. "So what now?"

Greg moved closer to her, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes."Well we should probably define whatever our relationship is first. Do you want to do this as friends…" He took a deep breath. "… or try to be something more?" He wanted to kiss her so bad, but the fear in her eyes stopped him.

"Greg…" She stepped back and sat on the couch. "I grew up with parents who couldn't stand to be around each other, because it was forced. I wouldn't wish that on any child." She rubbed her still flat stomach."If this wasn't happening, what would our relationship be?"

He sat next to her. "Actually, ever since you first moved to Vegas, I have wanted to ask you out. You are smart, beautiful, and more intimidating than you realize, but only because you are too good to be true. I wrote it off that you were just unattainable and that was that. But then that night happened." He shook his head smiling as he remembered it. "I think about it more than I probably should. You have ruined other women for me, Brody. You set the bar extremely high. If it were up to me, we would have been together every night since then. But, I've gotten the impression that you don't necessary feel the same way. Am I right?"

She studied his dark chestnut eyes, wondering for the first time if their child would share this trait or if he or she would have his charming smile or his great sense of humor. She had let her parents' disaster of a marriage warp her thoughts on the chance of having a successful relationship, but being in the presence of this man she adored made her realize she didn't have to repeat their mistakes.

"Sanders, you couldn't be more wrong." She leaned over and kissed him, enjoying the softness of his lips and the tenderness of his touch as his hands reached up and framed her face.

"I think you did that just so you could argue with me," he smirked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You know me so well." She laughed, rolling her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay, but honestly, how do you feel about all this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think I'm still in shock. But it's a good shock. Kind of like winning the lottery. It really hasn't hit me yet. What about you?"

"I guess the same, except for the out of control hormones, nausea, and excessive tiredness. I have my first doctor's appointment tomorrow. Do you want to come?" She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, of course. I'm coming to everything. You are going to be so sick of me by the time this baby pops out." When she didn't say anything sarcastic in return, he glanced down to find her fast asleep leaning against him. Quietly, he picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He put her gently on the bed and then laid beside her, letting his mind crash as the sound of Morgan breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

"Hear that. That's a heartbeat." The ultrasound technician pointed to some movement on the screen as Greg and Morgan watched in awe, a sound echoing through the machine.

"Wow," Greg said staring at the black and white film. He squeezed Morgan's hand. "What is that dark spot over there?" he asked fascinated, pointing to the screen.

The ultrasound technician looked and smiled. "Oh, that's the other one."

"I'm sorry. The other what?" Morgan asked, propping up slightly on her elbows.

"The other baby," the technician said, glancing at Morgan and then Greg as they stared at her dumbfounded. "It's twins. You're having twins. I'm sorry. I thought you knew."


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess we officially failed at casual sex," Morgan said, staring at the ultrasound picture in her hands as they pulled out of the parking lot at the doctor's office.

"I think that's the understatement of the year." Greg gave her a side eyed glance from the driver's seat. "Personally, I prefer playful sex more anyway." He smirked as Morgan hit him on the shoulder.

"Greg, this is serious. We're having two kids! This is unreal." She ran her finger over the picture.

"I know, twins! It's crazy." He couldn't stop smiling. "Twice the fun, right?"

"Yeah, and twice the responsibilities and the diapers. Doesn't it scare you?" she asked.

"Nah, we got this. We'll make it work. Two can't be that much more different from just one." Morgan shook her head at his statement, grinning. She watched him, loving how sweet he was lost in his delusional daydreams about the ease of being a father.

Then a thought dawned on her, making her gasp. "Oh God! How am I going to tell my dad?"

Greg looked over at her, his smile morphing into a worried frown. "Now that scares me." He took a deep breath and grabbed Morgan's now shaky hand. "We'll tell him together. In a public place. Where there are plenty of witnesses."

* * *

"Okay, what's going on?" Hodges eyed them suspiciously as Morgan and Greg examined the evidence under the scopes.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, not looking up.

"You two have been acting weird today. Like there is something you're not saying." Hodges folded his arms, studying their reaction. They exchanged a brief glance between each other. "Ah ha, like that. You have been doing that ever since you came in here."

"You're being paranoid. You should really see someone about that," Greg said, glancing up at him.

"They're letting me go, aren't they? I heard there were going to be cut backs, but geez, I never thought it would be in the lab."

"Hodges, I have no idea what you are talking about," Morgan sighed, and moved her attention to her laptop.

"Then it's something else…You're quiet today. Too quiet. Unnervingly so. Come on. Tell me. What is it?" Hodges whined.

Greg coughed and moved away from Morgan as both of them ignored his comment.

"What can you tell us about the fibers on the victim?" Greg shifted the conversation. Hodges had just begun to speak when David walked in.

"Hey Hodges, I have some trace I need you to-" David stopped short when he saw Morgan and Greg. None of them had spoken since the uncomfortable crime scene encounter the day before.

David nodded towards them awkwardly. "How are you feeling, Morgan?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Better. Thanks," she smiled nervously. Hodges watched their strange interaction, cocking an eyebrow as he took the sealed jar from David.

"You know, my wife went through the same thing when she was pregnant. I think the doctor gave her some anti-nausea medicine," David rambled, his voice dying when he caught the horrified expression on Morgan's face. He closed his eyes, realizing his mistake when Hodges' voice sputtered out behind him.

"You're pregnant?" Hodges's mouth dropped, staying agape as he stared at her.

Trembling, David avoided eye contact. "I better go." He ran into the doorframe once before finding the exit and rushing out.

"Not a word, Hodges. Do not say anything to anyone." Greg warned as Morgan buried her face in her hands.

"Are you two-" Hodges pointed between the two of them, his voice becoming a whisper when he caught Greg's glare "-together?"

"Not a word," Greg shook a finger at Hodges while placing his other hand on the small of Morgan's back, leading her out of the room.

Once out of earshot of the lab tech, Morgan started to hyperventilate as Greg set her down on a bench in the hall. He crouched down beside her.

"Morgan, breathe. It's going to be okay. Everyone is going to find out eventually." He tried to soothe her, running his hand down her arm as she begin to regain control.

"Greg, we have to tell him today. I don't want him to hear about it from someone else." Morgan met his gaze. Greg nodded, swallowing hard.

"Okay," he croaked, dreading the thought of talking to the sheriff.

* * *

He was still trying to calm her as they made their way down the hall to Ecklie's office. They were so consumed in their own thoughts they missed the unwelcome sight of a familiar brunette standing at the entrance as they passed. But she saw them, her focus lingering on Greg.

"Greg!" she called out as she followed behind them. He turned to sound of his name, freezing when he saw her.

"Christine! What the hell are you doing here? I thought I was clear last night. There is nothing between us." She wrapped her arms around him as he stood rigid. Morgan watched them, confused.

"You don't mean that. I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all I could think about. Let's make up." She planted a kiss on his lips as he pried her off of him.

"What is wrong with you? Are you stalking me?" he asked, looking over at Morgan. Christine followed his gaze. She stepped back, her eyes flickering anger.

"I see what's going on. It's her, isn't it?" She nodded her head towards Morgan."She dug her claws into you, didn't she?" Christine reached up and shoved Morgan backward.

"Morgan!" Greg shouted, catching her before she could hit the ground. He signaled to a nearby police officer and pointed to Christine. "Get her out of here! Now!" The cop escorted her out as she fought him.

"This isn't over. You hear me. He's mine," she yelled out as she was being led away. Greg turned his attention to Morgan.

"Morgan, are you okay? Did she hurt you? Do you think you should go to the doctor?" He gripped her shoulders, searching her for obvious signs of injury. Morgan felt the eyes on her as they gathered an audience, people turning to watch the commotion.

"Greg, I'm fine. Stop, okay, people are staring," she whispered. Greg let out a the breath he had been holding as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure you're okay? If she hurt you or the babies, I just don't know what I'd do," he said, closing his eyes as he held her.

"Babies? What are you talking about? What the hell is going on here?" His eyes shot open, matching Morgan's wide-eyed expression as Ecklie's voice rang out in their ears.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad!" Morgan pulled away from Greg's grasp. Ecklie's confused stare bounced between them as they avoided his gaze.

"Morgan, can you please explain this to me?" he said raising an indignant eyebrow. Morgan saw the gathering crowd leaning in, discreetly turning their ears toward the conversation.

"Maybe we should go to your office,"she sighed, moving past Ecklie to the room while Greg stood stuck in place, fear creeping through him as Ecklie's eyes fixated on his. Ecklie turned to follow Morgan, breaking the spell, and Greg quickly chased after them. Once inside, Greg shut the door behind him.

Morgan looked to him for support. He nodded, understanding the unspoken exchange, and put his hand in hers as they faced her father.

"Dad," she began, "I…we have something we need to tell you." Ecklie crossed his arms and narrowed his glare, focusing on the position of Greg's hand holding his daughter's.

"Well, I deduced that much. What is it?" His voice was clipped, his patience wearing thin. He had some idea of where this was going. He had watched them skirt around each other, being flirtatiously shy, for the last few years. But he certainly wasn't expecting what Morgan said next.

"Okay, well here's goes nothing…Dad, I'm pregnant." She cringed as he winced at her words, his hard demeanor crumpling.

"Christ, Morgan! You could have at least warned me that you two were dating before springing that on me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He slumped into the chair behind his desk, letting out a groan as the news settled in.

Morgan let go of Greg and walked over to her father. She knelt beside him and placed her hand on his. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. This is difficult for me too. I didn't plan on this happening. It took me by surprise too," she whispered, willing herself not to cry. Ecklie looked up at her.

"Morgan, I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, really. This is good. I was afraid you were going to turn out like me, all work and no life." He raised a hand to her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. Morgan let out a small laugh, making her father smile. "I'm going to be a grandfather. How about that?" He turned his attention to Greg. "So Sanders, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Excuse me?" Greg felt like an intruder watching the two of them. For a minute, he had forgotten he was even there, so engrossed in scene playing out before him.

"Are you going to marry her? Take responsible?" Ecklie's tone regained its harshness as he addressed the frightened man in front of him.

"Um…yes, sir. Absolutely," he answered.

"Hello?! Do I not have a say in any of this?" Morgan stood up and stared at Greg, incensed.

"Morgan, it makes sense. We should get married. We going to be a family anyway when the twins arrive," he tried to reason with her.

"Twins?" Ecklie's question was lost in their argument.

"Greg, we just started dating less than twenty four hours ago and now we're engaged! Are you kidding me?!" Morgan raised her voice.

"You're having twins?" Ecklie said, still grappling with the new information as he was ignored.

"Morgan, it's the right thing to do."Greg could hear the unintended anger in his voice.

Morgan stood right in front of him. Her eyes flamed as she searched his. "This is not how you propose to a girl, Greg Sanders. First of all, it's a question, not a demand or a suggestion. Secondly, you don't do it out of fear of her father. You do it because you love her and you can't imagine your life without her," she huffed in frustration. "Just because you knocked me up doesn't mean I don't deserve to be romanced. Maybe this was all a mistake." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door in her wake. Greg was motionless. His eyes trailed her exit as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Sanders, what did she mean you'd only be dating for twenty four hours?" Ecklie leered at him.

* * *

Morgan slammed her locker then opened it and slammed it again. The action felt cathartic.

"Everything okay?" Sara stood behind her, a wary look in her eyes as she surveyed Morgan.

"No, not exactly." She sniffled and turned away so Sara wouldn't see her tears.

"You want to talk about it?" Sara hedged, opening her own locker beside Morgan's.

Morgan turned to her. "You ever feel like your life is moving too fast. Like you just can't catch up and you're missing it."

"Morgan, we put ourselves in the place of the dead on a daily basis, hoping to say what they no longer can. I think we have all felt like life is too short sometimes. What's this all about?"

She sighed and sat on the bench behind her. "No judgment, okay?" She eyed Sara, holding her breath.

"Okay," Sara nodded. "I'm completely neutral. What's up?"

"Greg and I sort of had a night one stand." Morgan watched Sara's expression turn wide eyed before continuing. "It was suppose to be simple, no strings attached, a one time thing, except…well, I'm pregnant."

"Wow, that's, um…wow," Sara searched for words. "Does Greg know?"

"Yes, and there's more. It's twins. We're having twins. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." She paused. "Greg wants to get married, and maybe we should. But I feel like we missed it. The whole dating thing. The whole falling in love thing. What if we realize it doesn't work…we don't work? What then? God, this is such a mess." Morgan wiped at her eyes.

"Hey." She felt Sara's hand on her shoulder. "It will work, because you will make it work. I can't think of a better guy for you. He loves you, Morgan. He told me."

Morgan looked up at Sara, puzzled. "What? When?"

"Well, I think everyone here has suspected it for a while, especially after he lost it when you were hijacked on that helicopter. But he told me last year. He was in such a crappy mood one day that I convinced him to go grab breakfast with me and talk about it. It took a lot of prodding but he finally admitted he had seen you out on a date, kissing some guy. It really got to him. He even talked about maybe transferring to another shift just to avoid you. I eventually calmed him down and had started talking some sense into him when he blurted it out." Sara smiled at her. "Look I know this is probably not the dream scenario you have always imagined, but you're his dream girl, as corny as that sounds. You have to give it a fighting chance. There is more than just the two of you to think about anyway."

Morgan nodded. She knew Sara was trying to comfort her, but what she said frightened her instead. "I should go talk to him." She stood to leave.

"Morgan." She looked back at Sara who was still smiling. "Congratulations."

* * *

Greg couldn't find Morgan after the tirade he had endured from the sheriff when he confessed the truth behind the twins' conception. He had thought about calling her, but every time he attempted to dial, he clammed up, not sure what to say. He felt like he had everything he wanted and yet was also on the verge on losing it all. He had already been picturing their lives together, so caught up in the fact that being with Morgan was now his reality, he didn't even consider that she might not have been as thrilled about the situation as he was. After finally telling her how he had felt all these years, he had felt free. Now it was occurring to him that maybe she had felt trapped. And the worst part was he had no idea how to rectify the problem. What if the more committed to her he became, the more she pulled away? What were his options? To leave her alone in her time of need? It went against the very fiber of his being to consider that. And what if she took it as abandonment instead of him giving her space?

The knock on his apartment door stopped him mid thought. He paused before answering, checking the peephole in case it was another crazy chick trying to complicate his already complex life. But it was Morgan.

"Hey," he said softly, "I was going to call…I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse, dying on lips, as he watched her. He couldn't place the emotion behind her eyes but knew it was not one of joy.

"Greg, we need to talk." The words sliced through him. He didn't want to hear what else she might have to say, not when just those five simple words already hurt so much. He covered her mouth with his before she could utter anything else. She encircled her hands behind the nape of his neck, softly stroking his hair as she fell deeper into the kiss. He drew her into him, his hands sliding underneath her blouse. "Greg," she whispered as he broke for air. He winced at the caution in her voice, a warning of what was to come. He ran his hand down the side of her cheek hoping to silence her.

"Morgan," he breathed into her ear as he nuzzled his forehead against her blonde silky curls, "please just let me love you."

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes, she nodded. She kissed him again as he pulled her up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and slowly stripped her of her clothes. He caressed her, paying careful attention to every inch of her as he ran his fingers over her smooth skin. He savored the taste of her lips and the feel of her body molded perfectly against his, afraid this might be his last chance to. He wanted the moment to never end, but his body betrayed him, a wave of ecstasy welling up in him as he climaxed.

He pulled her against him, placing kisses along the back of her shoulder as his hand rested protectively on her abdomen. She interlocked her fingers with his. She felt so safe, so comfortable next him. No man had ever made her feel this way. No man had ever loved her so tenderly or so intensely. It scared her senseless.

"I love you, Morgan." The words vibrated off of her neck as he lips lingered there, hesitating.

"I love you too." She traced the outline of his fingers over her womb, where their children were nestled.

"Morgan, marry me?" He took a deep breath and exhaled the question. The silence was deafening as he waited for her reply.

"No," she barely whispered, but the small sound was still enough to break him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why not?" His voice cracked with pain. She closed her eyes, pausing to gather strength before she turned to face him.

"Why are you asking, Greg?"

"I want to know why the mother of my children refuses to marry me," he spat, pulling away from her.

Morgan sighed. "No, Greg. Why are you asking me to marry you?"

"Because…" His voice trailed off when he realized the reason he was about to give was not the one she wanted to hear. He took a deep breath. "Because I love you, Morgan."

"And that's why you didn't mention it until now? You never said a word about marriage until my dad brought it up. I mean, if it's just because you love me, why didn't you ask me two months ago when we were going at it in my bed, huh? According to Sara, you loved me well before then."

"Morgan-"

"No. Don't you see it, Greg? You have me and this relationship on a pedestal, and when everything comes crashing down, it won't just be me and you who gets hurt." Her hand traveled to her belly.

"What are you afraid of? That I'll leave you? That will never happen."

"I'm scared you will regret it," she whispered. "And that you will resent me. It happens. I spent my whole childhood living in between those two emotions. My father's regret and my mother's resentment." Her hand drifted through his hair as she caught his gaze, sad and soft. She moved closer, resting her head against his chest. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, Greg. I just want you to really understand what you are asking. This isn't some fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants decision we are talking about here."

"You mean like getting pregnant?" Morgan looked up to see him smirking. "Look, I've give it to you that this hasn't been the most conventional relationship, but that doesn't mean everything is going to implode." Greg wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to answer me today. But I'm not going to stop asking until you realize I'm never letting you go. Not without a fight."

Morgan kissed him, teasing his tongue with her own, as she moved on top of him. "Let's just enjoy this for a while," she breathed against his mouth as she began round two in their long night of passion.

* * *

"Henry?" Morgan followed the lab tech's sightline down to her cleavage when he stopped talking mid sentence. She had just started her second trimester and was learning all sorts of new things about her changing body, like how her button up shirts could no longer fully cover her swelling breasts. "Henry!" She snapped to direct his attention back to her face. "Eyes up here. What were you saying about the trace we found?"

His face flushed bright red as he mumbled the rest of his findings.

"Am I interrupting?" Greg's voice startled Henry who stumbled trying to quickly find his way out the door. Greg looked to Morgan. "What was that about?"

"Oh, he was probably just embarrassed because I caught him checking out my boobs," Morgan said, a sly smirk crossing her face.

Greg glanced down and smiled. "Well, I can't say I blame him. Although, I still like them bare the best. Why don't you let me sneak a quick peek?"

Morgan acted aghast as she playfully hit him on the chest. "Greg Sanders!"

Laughing, he snaked his arms around her from behind and almost jumped when a swift sudden movement from Morgan's small protruding bump made contact with his hand. "Whoa! Did you feel that?"

"One of the babies moved," she awed, placing her hands over Greg's. Another kick thumped them.

"Damn, that's cool." Greg had spent the last two months skirting around the marriage issue, but he knew he was wearing her down. The other day he noticed she had more products in his medicine cabinet then he did. She had also added a few touches here or there in his apartment's decor, and most nights she wound up sleeping in his bed, too exhausted to drive home. He had even emptied a drawer for her in his dresser, anticipating the day she would finally move in for good.

"Hey, don't make plans for after work. I'm taking you out," Greg's warm breath tickled her ear.

"Worry about later in your own time. Right now you're working. Or you should be." They looked up to see Russell in the doorway. Russell's gaze shifted quickly away from them to the ceiling. "Morgan, um, I think you're missing a button."

Morgan glanced down horrified to see her shirt had been stretched to its limits, the top button popping off and exposing most of her now ample bosom. Greg moved to rectify the situation, throwing his coat around her. She whispered her gratitude to him, as Russell handed out there assignments.

"Greg, there's a scene out in the suburbs for you. Suggested suicide. Morgan, I need you to sift through some evidence from an old case for me. Defendant was convicted and now is suing for a new trial. Says the jury was tainted against him." Russell smiled. "Gotta love justice right?"

Greg nodded and kissed Morgan's cheek. "See you later," he told her as he left for his scene.

* * *

Morgan was in deep organization mode going through the evidence in the dusty boxes she had pulled from storage. The vibration against her leg broke her concentration. She pulled Greg's phone out of his coat pocket and saw Russell's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Who is this? Where's Greg?" Russell's voice answered back.

"This is Morgan. Greg left his phone. What's wrong? Is he not processing that suicide?"

"No, he never showed up and that was about an hour ago. Morgan, do me a favor? Pull up his Denali's location on the GPS. Maybe we track where he went."

Morgan moved to the computer, trying to track Greg's last location. She told herself not to panic. Surely it was some misunderstanding. Maybe he just had the wrong address. Maybe-

"Oh God!" Morgan felt the blood drain from her face, a chill coursing through her.

"Morgan, what is it?"

"Greg's car was in an accident with a Mustang over at the intersection near Main Street," She swallowed and pushed herself to finish reading the report, even as her knees went weak. "There was one injured and one fatality, but I have no idea which is from which car."

There was a pause on the phone line and a pounding in Morgan's chest.

"Wait there. I'll have Sara meet you and you both can go to Desert Palm to check it out," Russell said. "Morgan, are you okay?"

She didn't answer him. She barely even heard him as she pulled the small velvet ring box out of the other coat pocket. The lid creaked open displaying a beautiful princess cut diamond.

"No, I'm not," she croaked, letting the phone drop to the floor.

* * *

"Is there a Greg Sanders registered as a patient here?" Sara asked the male nurse behind the desk. Morgan stood behind her, silently chewing on a thumbnail, trembling.

"Room 506,"the nurse answered back. Sara looked at Morgan as both exhaled the tension they had held. Relief flood over her. Thank God, he was alive.

They rushed to find the room, Sara on Morgan's heels as they came to it. Morgan pushed open the door and gasped when she saw Greg. Both his eyes were swollen, his nose broken along with one of his arms. Deep lacerations were on one side of his face, stitched shut.

"Oh my God! Greg, are you in pain?" Morgan sat beside him on the bed and gently ran her fingers by the wounds.

"Hey," his voice was groggy and scratchy. "I'm okay. Just a few cuts and bruises."

Sara patted Morgan on the back. "I'll give you two a few minutes. I'm going to call Russell" Morgan thank her as she left.

"You scared me." She kissed his bruised lips. "I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you."

"Nah. Didn't I tell you I'd never let you go without a fight? I just got my ass kicked is all."

Morgan laughed and wiped away her tears.

"I love you so much." She pulled the ring box out of the coat and laid it on top of Greg as he inched to sit up.

"Morgan-" He started, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Ask me again." She took his hand in hers, caressing it. "Please Greg, ask me again."

He looked at her and smiled. "Morgan, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Absolutely. "


End file.
